The Curse
by feli3
Summary: Lotor uses the Tyrusian wine to try to seduce into an addition for him but his plan backfires with several twists.
1. Chapter 1

WEP Disclaimer: All Voltron characters are owned and copyrighted by World Event Productions. I am just an avid fan. All characters that I create are my own. Not intended for publication just for pleasure.

Prologue the Curse

Castle Doom.

Lotor sat drinking a glass of Tyrusian wine watching his dancing girls parade around him. The wine and their moving to the beat of the drum was both intoxicating and relaxing. However, Lotor was not amused. Nothing seemed to quell the immediate desires of conquest. The captured of one Arusian princess that had turned down his attempts at wooing her. He desired to possess her, to break her will, to make her love him. She was not like other women he had. Sure, he taken innocent princesses before but this one had an aura about her that made her innocence deeply desirable even without the Tyrusian elixir.

The wine affected anyone who drank it. It took possession of his soul. He was the fiend that she feared the most. The wine had one incurable curse; a person can fall deeply madly in love with the first person the heart truly desires and if that desire is not quenched it will drive the person mad unless they can keep consuming more of the wine. The only antidote that lessens but does not completely cure this addiction is a medicine made from the berries of an Arusian plant. The same plant that at one time cured Zarkon's mysterious illness a few years ago.

Lotor was now that monster. Sex crazed for his beloved Allura. Doom soldiers can build up a tolerance level higher than most other creatures besides that of the Tyrusians themselves. He bordered on insanity when thoughts of Allura entered his mind. Once, he had possessed her cousin. However, that did not satisfy him even though she was near identical in features and personality to that of Allura. It was not enough. He needed Allura, wanted her mind, body, and soul.

"I will possess her." Lotor stated with much vehemence as he threw his wine glass across the room. One of his dancing girls came to him and he grabbed her roughly. He kissed her forcefully and then tossed her on his bed. He had his way with this girl. She meant nothing to him and when he was done, he rolled over and tried to shut his eyes for some sleep. Nevertheless, sleep did not come easy this night. Visions of Allura hunted his dreams.

Lotor gets up and heads for the shower. He had to think of a plan to get his woman.

Chapter 1 – First Council

Allura stood at the balcony watching the sunset in the far distance. She breathes a sigh of relief and thanks the Gods for another peaceful day on her beloved planet Arus. As she watched, the sunlight fade into the hills she ponders deeply upon her world and dreams. She owed her Gods many thanks for sending five brave space explorers to her war torn planet. If it had not been for their devotion to her and her dying planet she would be, the bride of Lotor and her people doomed to slavery. Sven. Pidge. Hunk. Lance. Keith. Each one had stayed to help rebuild repeatedly after Lotor and Zarkon attacked viciously with Doom forces and robeast after robeast. Zarkon has had lusted after her planet for its resources of people and minerals since the days her father ruled. Lotor lusted after her, caring nothing for his father's conquests or of her people's plight. He was only interested in one thing her body. She shivered at the thought of him touching her. Every muscle in her body tensed up at the thought his hands ravishing her. His tongue trying to kiss her lips and … She shakes the thoughts from her head. Once again, she shivers and lets out a sigh of relief.

"A penny for your thoughts?" a familiar voice asked. Allura turned around and saw Keith, her champion standing next to her. She becomes fully aware of his looming presence as he looks into her eyes with his big brown eyes_. Oh how his eyes make me weak in the knees. I want him._ _Did I just think that._

"Hello Keith. What brings you up here? I thought you would have retired for night since you have the late shift in the control room."

"You." He whispers softly in her ear making her body quake with arousal. She blushes as she looks into his eyes again. There is an awkward silence between the two of them. She is flustered and he bemused. Keith clears his throat and continues to speak breaking the silence between them. "Nanny and Coran asked me to find you. They want to go over some last minute changes for tomorrow's assembly."

She had forgotten about the plans for tomorrow's assembly on rebuilding the towns of Alfornia and Voltronia. Both of these towns were centrally located near the mountains of Crete. Zarkon had destroyed much of Alfornia when a robeast sent Voltron hurling into the mountains of Crete. Voltronia experienced much the same except that the firepower on Voltron helped to create an erosion effect; a devastating landslide in its wake. Rebuilding efforts had been slow due to the annual flooding of Neshia River. To complicate matters worst, Arus had two major winter storms over the past three months so the Cretan mountain towns had to be abandon or else more people would have perished.

"Thank you, Captain. Would you kindly escort me to Nanny and Coran?"

"Of course, as you wish milady." Keith said as he bowed in deference to her status. She giggles and allows him to take her arm into his and they walk out of the balcony together peaceful and happy.

Coran and Nanny were waiting in the Princess's study when Keith and she arrived. "Good evening, Princess. Captain thanks." Coran nodded. Keith was relieved from his duty with a slight nod from Coran. He turns and exits out of the room saying good night to all as he departed. The princess looks at the direction of the door he left slightly disappointed that he did not stay.

"Princess," Coran stated turning her attention away from the door.

"Yes, Coran, I understand that we need to finish finalizing plans for tomorrow's assembly on Alfornia and Voltronia.

"Actually, princess, that is not exactly why we wanted to speak to you." The princess quirked an eyebrow in confusion thinking what could this is about now. Coran continued, "As you know, your coming of age is approaching soon. As Arusian tradition states, when a princess turns 20 she must start the process of finding a suitable husband."

"Coran this is not a good time to think of any of finding a husband. I have no need of one anyway. I am too busy running this kingdom, fighting a war, and piloting blue lion. My love life will have to take a back burner. My people are starving, lost homes and families destroyed. No, this is not the time to find a husband." Allura tried to continue on her little speech but Coran interrupted her abruptly.

"Princess, I begged to differ. You need to secure an heir to throne. In addition, once you have a husband, you will not need to worry about flying blue lion, this war, and you can officially reinstate the high council to help with the building of new towns, government and the Arusian military. You can not carry this burden alone forever."

"What do you expect me to do, sit around and make babies? You think that I will stop worrying or stop doing my job as princess when I marry. My husband is supposed to fulfill those roles and not me. I am ruler of this planet with a husband or not. I will not sit by and watch my planet be destroyed waiting on my husband to do my job. Coran I understand your fears, Nanny yours too. I am not ready. You will not force me into a loveless marriage. I want someone to love me for me not because I own Voltron, resources, or because I am a princess. No I will not part take in any of this any longer. Good night." Allura stubbornly glances at both of them and walks out of the room.

Coran and Nanny sighed knowing that their attempts to reason with Allura were in vein. She is just like her father. Stubborn and strong willed. "Coran," Nanny says as she looks at the door where Allura had left. "You know that the more we fight with her over this the more she will run the other way."

"Yes, I know. I understand where she is coming from. Queen Orla behaved in a similar fashion."

"Several princes have already demanded an audience with Allura. She cannot keep pushing them away. She will do more harm with the Alliance than good if she continues to behave in such a fashion. We may have Voltron but we can not defend off the Drule Empire by ourselves."

"She can at least accept an offer of visitation." Coran stated his voice heavy and tired. We will have to open our borders eventually anyway. We can not hide forever." With that said Coran bid Nanny a good night and went to the control center.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. - Quiet Moments

The recreation room, also known as the pilot's lounge, Pidge, Hunk, Lance, Keith, and Allura had just come in from lion practice. It 7:30 am and Keith had just started to debrief them about today's practice. Overall, it had been a good practice. Allura's reaction time had steadily improved with each drill. The new com links Pidge and Hunk installed yesterday tested out fine. The new system was design to send signals in code form in case visual and audio links were jammed or destroyed in battle. It was just another precautionary procedure to insure their safety in battle. When Keith had finished talking he asked, "Any questions about today's agenda?"

Hunk always thinking about food, "Yeah captain when do we get to eat I'm starved?" They had been up and at practice since 4:30 that morning. All were a little tired but mostly hungry. Pidge and Lance laughed but also noted the same desire. Allura was listless like she was off in her own world. Keith started to comment but thought better of it.

Pidge then says, "Yeah captain, can you dismiss us before Hunk takes a bite of me. I think he is becoming delusional from lack of food." Everyone laughed including Allura.

"Sure Pidge, you guys are dismissed. We will not have combat practice this afternoon due to the assembly." With that said all the pilots except Allura and Keith left. Keith looked at Allura and said, "What's wrong?"

Allura turned from staring out the window to face Keith. "Nothing really, Keith I …" She stopped. She did not know how to say what was bothering her. She looks into Keith's face. She saw the compassion and concern he had for her. _Was it out of duty or love she asked herself?_

"What's wrong, Allura. You are not acting like yourself today. Are you upset with someone? You know we are here if you need to talk to one of us. I am here for you."

"Thanks Keith, I know. It's just that…well..."

"What is it, Allura? Tell me. You don't have to be afraid to tell me." He said softy as he grabbed hold of her hand. He brought her chin up to meet his eyes. She stared back at him, confused and tormented.

"I am just thinking about having to give up my right to pilot blue lion some day. I do not want to but I know I cannot pilot forever. Coran and Nanny have reminded me that it is also my duty to find a mate and secure an heir to the throne. I do not want to marry because of my status. I do not want a loveless marriage to some man who is a prince by birth so he can control my planet and me. I will not do that to my people or myself."

"Is that what they wanted to talk to you about last night when I came to get you from the observation deck?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"This has something to do with turning 20 in two weeks, right? Coming of age celebration, the start of Arusian courtship if I remember correctly. Suitors have the right to challenge for your hand in marriage. Am I right?

"Yes, but how did you know-" He had read the Arusian books on traditions, government and culture. It was the first book she saw him reading in the rec room. Her realization brought a sudden light to her eyes that did not go unnoticed by Keith. He smiled kindly and caressed her hand gently. For a moment, he forgot formality and just held her hand staring into her deep blue eyes. He wanted to kiss her so badly it hurt. He knew he couldn't. It wouldn't be right.

"Keith," his com link interrupted the spell that he was under with his princess. He looked down at his belt and took off the com link letting go of the princess hand at the same time. He answered, "this is Keith."

"Hey where are you, Nanny is about serve breakfast, you know she won't serve unless we are all here." Hunk stated. Lance added, "Can you find the princess too. She is not down here yet either. Lance out"

"I'm coming, hold your stomachs will yah." Keith stated.

"Princess, I. sorry but .."

"I know,"

"Do not worry about your coming of age, you will know what's right for you when you decide. No one can take that away from you. And as far as piloting the blue lion, as long as you are able and willing I will not replace you as a member. You have my word on that."

"Thanks, Keith. I appreciate your words." Impulsively she hugged him quickly and walked out the door.


End file.
